Star To Love
by Hakuya Cherry
Summary: "Semoga kau lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan."/"Aku suka melihat bintang."/"Jangan buka matamu sebelum aku memintanya."/"Emmm … semoga sukses!"/Fict ringan sebelum UAS./Collab with Yana Cii Kheyrena./RnR .


Kawanan _culumbus nimbus_ mulai bergerak hingga mencapai titik akhir mereka, berkumpul menjadi satu hingga gumpalannya berhasil menutupi cerahnya langit kala itu.

"Sakura! Ayo masuk! Hujan akan segera datang!" teriakan dari sang ibu mengalihkan perhatian gadis cilik yang tengah asyik dengan teropongnya. Kepala _bubble-gum_-nya mendongak melihat awan keabuan itu akan segera menjatuhkan beban yang dibawanya.

"Baik, Kaa-san!" Sakura-nama gadis cilik itu- kemudian membereskan mainannya, bergegas masuk ke rumah dengan keadaan dongkol.

**ZRASSHHH**

Rintikan liquid itu mulai menghujani bumi, membasahi karpet hijau yang telah tertata rapih. Dari sebuah jendela kaca di kamarnya, mata klorofilnya mengerjap pelan. Mulai menangkis apa yang tengah dia rasakan, Sakura membuang asa yang melanda.

"Kenapa harus ada hujan?" gadis itu menopang dagu sembari berucap. Sang ibu yang berada di ambang pintu tersenyum lembut menghampiri sang anak.

"Jika tiada hujan. Maka, tak akan ada kehidupan," sang ibu mengelus pelan surai gadis ciliknya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping anaknya.

"Sakura ingin melihat bintang," ucap gadis itu polos, kepalanya menoleh pada sang ibu –Mebuki- memandangnya penuh asa.

"Rintik hujan adalah hal yang indah. Yang Kuasa tak akan pernah membiarkan makhluk-Nya menderita."

"Benarkah itu, Ibu?" Sakura memeluk erat ibunya. Berharap mendapat kehangatan yang mampu mencairkan dinginnya hawa di sekitarnya.

.

.

**Desklamer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Chara Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, And Slight Other.**

**Rate T**

**Warning Fict ini jauh dari apa yang Anda harapkan.**

**Enjoy Reading**

Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan dedaunan kering di kota itu. Hangatnya sinar mentari tak urung ikut menyemangati.

"Sakura! Hasil lomba sudah diumumkan!"

"Eh, benarkah itu?"

"Iya! Ayo lihat di mading!"

Langkah kaki yang saling bersahut-sahutan menerobos keramaian koridor di sekolah itu, dua gadis yang sangat mencolok penampilannya mengembangkan senyuman.

Sakura dan Ino –nama kedua gadis itu- segera menerobos riuhnya anak-anak lain di depan mading sekolah mereka. Mulai mencari nama masing-masing yang ada di atas kertas putih yang tertempel di atas papan.

"Satu …" Sakura bergumam, "aku mendapat juara satu." Berusaha melepaskan diri dari kerumunan. Mengatur napasnya hingga menjadi normal, senyum kembali terpatri sepertinya tahun ini adalah tahun keberuntungannya.

"Saku!" Sakura menoleh ketika merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Bagaimana, Ino?"

"Juara ketiga." Senyum sumringah menghiasi wajah _blonde_-nya. Keduanya saling berpelukan, melepas rasa senang.

.

.

.

Binaran bulan seolah senang menyambut sang malam. Kegelapan telah datang mengawali samudra mimpi-mimpi indah, suara jangkrik seolah musik yang tak mau berhenti terdengar.

Langkah kakinya pelan menuruni anak tangga di rumahnya, gadis itu memang selalu hilang kala malam datang.

"Aman," gumamnya pelan ketika mendapati rumah yang ditempatinya serasa senyap. Dia berusaha sepelan mungkin menggeser pintu keluar di depannya, seolah takut jika dia menggesernya terlalu kuat maka akan runtuh lah sang pintu.

Sakura berjalan secepat mungkin menuju ke tempat favoritnya, takut jika larut akan semakin menenggelamkannya. Angin berhembus pelan namun mampu membuat bulu romanya bergidik kedinginan, dia semakin memacu langkahnya cepat.

"Bintang kala malam memang indah." Maniknya mengerling pada hitamnya langit yang dihiasi ribuan cahaya, dia selalu mengagumi sang malam beserta kegelapan yang selalu di bawanya. Seolah lubang cacing yang mampu menyedotnya hingga ia terjebak di dalamnya. Tak mampu keluar darinya.

Kepalanya menoleh, melihat pohon maple yang berada tak jauh darinya. Tak ingin lama-lama melihatnya Sakura kembali mendongak melihat kilat indahnya bintang bertaburan. Gadis itu kemudian menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di atas tanah. Kenapa aku malah memikirkannya? Batinnya bertanya.

Dimiringkannya tubuhnya namun baru sebentar saja ia lekas bangkit dari baringannya. Kikuk. Yah … itu lah perasaannya saat ini. Kapan? Kembali dia bertanya dalam hatinya.

Pemuda itu mampu mendesirkan aliran darahnya, menuntunnya dalam sebuah perasaan menjebak yang tak mampu ditolak. Kenapa otaknya jadi seperti ini? gadis itu mulai resah namun juga berdebar, ini adalah hal yang jarang ia rasakan –bahkan mungkin pertama kalinya- begitu indah, namun memabukkan.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang terlihat kikuk, pemuda yang berada di bawah naungan maple itu terlihat sangat tenang. Ya! Pemuda raven yang selalu menari-nari di memori gadis musim semi itu bahkan terlihat bagai mayat yang sudah membujur kaku tanpa gerakan, jika saja dada pemuda itu tak naik turun –bernapas- mungkin Semua orang akan melihatnya seperti mummy.

Namun, jauh di dalamnya pemuda itu merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkin karena ia –pemuda raven itu- pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya hingga tak kentara.

Angin bertiup semakin kencang, malam pun semakin larut tenggelam. Sakura merinding kedinginan namun ditahannya terpaan yang membawa kesuraman.

Mulai tak tahan, Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya walau berat meninggalkan persinggahannya. Bintang masih bersinar terang, batinnya mempertahankan. Kembali ia hempaskan tubuhnya ke pangkuan alam, namun tak lama ia mulai merasakan kenyamanan –kehangatan- yang membuatnya kaget dan segera ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"A … apa yang kau la-lakukan?" tergagap namun gadis itu masih berusaha mengatakannya –menanyakannya- pada si empunya.

"Sepertinya kau kedinginan." Pemuda itu ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Sakura, sedang Sakura mesih sibuk dengan keterkagetannya. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu." ucapan itu mampu mengembalikan khalnya ke realita yang ada.

Saling terdiam untuk beberapa menit. Hingga Sakura memutuskan untuk membuaka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Siapa?"

"Hn." Pemuda itu menatap gadis di sebelahnya –Sakura- yang masih setia memandang ke atas –tepatnya memandang bintang.

"Aku, Sakura." Sakura menatap balik pemuda di sampingnya, melontarkan senyum hangat ala perkenalan. "Salam kenal dan terima kasih," ucapnya kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Meski kelihatannya ia sangat kikuk dan malu –atau bahkan ingin pergi dari tempat itu- ia masih berusaha untuk tetap biasa.

"Sasuke." Pemuda raven –yang telah diketahui bernama Sasuke- itu menyambut salam persahabatan dari Sakura, "salam kenal juga." Balasnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura mulai menetralkan suasanya yang tadinya kembali sunyi.

"Hanya menenangkan pikiran. Bagaimana dengan kau?"

"Aku suka melihat bintang." Tak lama kemudian, obrolan itu semakin mengalir dengan lembut.

Kini Tuhan telah mempertemukan mereka, dua insan yang dulunya saling diam telah dibukakan sebuah kesempatan.

.

.

.

"Hei! _Forehead_!" Gadis dengan surai pirang terlihat sedang melambai-lamabaikan tangannya di depan wajah sahabatnya. Bermenit-menit yang lalu ia –gadis pirang itu- tengah menceritakan kejadian yang menimpalinya namun ternyata tanpa ia sadari teman yang ia jadikan sebagai tempat berbagi cerita malah melamun dan sekarang senyam-senyum.

"Eh … apa?" kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia –Sakura- mulai mengeluh dalam hatinya tentang kelakuan sahabatnya yang telah mengacaukan khayalannya.

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Ino geram sambil bersender pada lokernya yang bersebelahan dengan loker Sakura.

"Aku? Aku di sini." Sakura semakin bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya. Sudah mengacaukan anganku eh … sekarang pertanyaan tak jelas yang ia tanyakan, _inner_-nya kembali ikut andil.

"Bukan kau! Tapi ini!" jari lentik Ino menunjuk jidat Sakura. Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Ino, Sakura hanya bisa nyengir lebar.

"Ehehehe," garing. Tawa itu bahkan terdengar sangat garing baginya.

"Dasar! Ayo masuk kelas!"

.

.

.

Malam telah kembali ke singgasananya, menduduki dunia kegelapan. Ini lah hal yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu. Baginya, dunia dalam lautan kegelapan yang bersinar lebih indah dibanding dunia dalam siraman cahaya mentari.

Gadis itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa, memicu adrenalinnya berfungsi lebih cepat. Napasnya terengah namun ia tak mau berhenti sebelum sampai pada tempat tujuannya, jantungnya berdebar di atas normal namun ia mengacuhkannya, entah apa yang telah merasuki raganya hingga ia –Sakura- sangat senang.

Manik sekelam malam miliknya mampu melihat indahnya bentangan sang alam yang bersinar karena taburan sang bintang. Pemuda itu bingung. Sangat bingung malah, kenapa gadis yang selalu menarik perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini suka sekali memandang bintang? Bukankah sinarnya tak cukup terang kala sang surya datang? Tanpa pemuda itu sadari ia telah melukiskan senyuman. Memikirkannya saja mampu menarik simpulan di ujung bibirnya, apalagi bertemu dengannya?

"Ehem!" Sakura berdehem pelan mengalihkan peraduan pemuda di depannya yang sudah duduk di tempatnya yang biasanya ia –Sakura- tempati ketika memandang angkasa.

"Hai," pemuda itu –Sasuke- seolah sadar akan keberadaan gadis yang beberapa detik lalu –bahkan mungkin hingga sekarang- mengganggu pikirannya telah berdiri di depannya.

"Hai, boleh aku duduk di sini?" menjawab sapaan dari sang pemuda, kemudian menghempaskan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke setelah mendapat anggukan dari permintaannya.

"Bukankah ini tempatmu? Aku biasa duduk di sana." Sasuke menoleh ke arah maple yang sering ia tempati.

"Tak baik duduk sendirian di bawah pohon saat malam."

"Hn."

"Oh iya! Sasuke-_san_, kau masih bersekolah?" sebuah anggukan, "dimana?"

"KIHS, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga bersekolah di sana. Tapi, kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?" Sasuke tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

Tentu saja kau tak pernah melihatku, gedung kelas satu dan kelas tiga kan terpisah, batinnya –Sasuke- menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang ia tahu gadis itu tak akan mendengarnya.

"Mungkin nanti. Lagi pula KIHS tak bisa dibilang sempit."

Sakura tertawa mendengar penuturan Sasuke, pemuda itu benar tentang sekolah mereka.

"Sebentar lagi, anak kelas tiga akan menghadapi _tryout_. Apa mental mereka sudah siap ya untuk ujian besok?"

"Kurasa siap tak siap mereka harus mempersiapkannya dari jauh-jauh hari. Bahkan mungkin ketika mereka masih menjadi kecambah, persiapan dari awal akan lebih matang."

Sakura tersenyum, entah kenapa dia merasa pemuda raven itu sangat bijak dalam semua perkataannya. Semua yang ia –Sasuke- katakan adalah hal yang benar baginya bahkan menurutnya bagi semua orang.

"Mata diklat apa yang paling kau sukai?"

"Matematika."

Bibir Sakura manyun ketika mendengarnya, sederetan angka dengan bejubel rumus yang paling ia benci ternyata disukai oleh pemuda yang selama ini mampu menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau?"

"Astronomi. Menurutku, mengamati benda-benda langit adalah hal yang menyenangkan."

Sakura melemparkan senyumnya, senyum lembut namun mampu menggoreskan warna kemerahan di kedua pipi Sasuke. Untung saja ini bukan siang hari, batinnya merasa lega.

Malam semakin larut namun kedua anak manusia itu seolah tenggelam dalam dunia yang telah mereka buat sendiri. Sang gadis yang berceloteh dengan perasaan riang sedangkan pemuda di sampingnya mendengarkan dan terkadang menimpali.

Mereka sering melewati malam-malam bersama di bawah naungan sang bintang. Menebar senyuman pada sang kegelapan, membuat iri pada rembulan. Masing-masing menyadari perasaannya, namun enggan untuk mengungkapkan.

.

.

.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya secara konstan, senggal memburu napasnya tak beraturan. Keringat keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Sial! Aku kesiangan, dirinya yang paling dalam merutuk kesal.

"Wow! Lihat, siapa yang terlambat datang ke sekolah lagi?" Sakura berusaha untuk mengacuhkannya. Jam pelajaran pertama adalah Orochimaru-_sensei_, guru maniak ular yang selalu mendesis di setiap kali ia bicara. Gadis itu tak mampu membayangkan jika dirinya dihukum oleh _sensei_-nya yang satu itu.

"Diam, Ino. Ini bukan saatnya saling mengejek," ucap Sakura sarkatis, masih memicu adrenalinnya.

Mata mereka saling memicing ketika jarak jangkau gerbang sekolah tak lama lagi bisa mereka gapai.

"TIDAAAKKKKK!" Telat! Satpam sekolah itu telah menutup gerbang rapat, rupanya belum sempat mereka sampai di depan gerbang bel sekolah telah berbunyi nyaring. Dengan senyum angkuhnya satpam itu kembali memasuki posnya.

"Aku tak mengira hari ini aku akan terlambat," Sakura mengucap dramatis, tepukan di punggungnya mengalihkannya. Rupanya sahabatnya –Ino- tengah memberi tatapan harapan dengan disertai senyum yang mencurigakan.

Sepertinya aku tahu maksudnya, _inner_-nya menebak seolah membaca pikiran sahabatnya.

"Ayo lakukan!" senyum kembali mengembang.

Mereka kembali berlari ke arah belakang sekolah, mencari jalan pintas.

.

.

.

"Gedung kelas satu ada di depan, aku mulai menyesal kenapa dulu aku mendaftar di sekolah bak istana ini."

"Hihihihi … sabar lah, Ino. Kita hanya tinggal melewati gedung kelas tiga. Untungnya kelas dua ada di yang paling depan." Sakura terkikik ketika dia mengingat setiap kejadian yang mereka alami saat terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Saat mereka tengah asyik bercanda menyusuri koridor yang memang sepi karena jam pelajaran telah dimulai, langkahnya –Sakura- terhenti sesaat. Sesuatu ah bukan! Melainkan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal –bahkan bisa dibilang akrab- tertangkap oleh kedua _emerald_-nya. Dia –Sasuke- seseorang yang telah menghantui hari-harinya, yang mampu membuatnya terbengong hanya dengan membayangkan kebersamaan mereka.

"Ada apa, Saki?" tepukan di bahunya menyadarkannya. Gadis bermahkota _pink_ itu segera menggeleng.

"Tak apa, Ino. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kapan kelas tiga selesai melewati _tryout_-nya?"

"Kemarin."

"Apa?!"

"Kemarin, jika tidak salah hari ini adalah pengumuman hasil nilai mereka. Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini kita sering mendapatkan tugas."

"Yahhh … mau bagaimana lagi, ini lah yang dinamakan sekolah."

Ino merangkul pundak Sakura menuntunnya untuk segera sampai di kelas. Sedangkan si gadis yang dirangkul hanya diam tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan surai unik itu terlihat sedang termenung sendiri di atas bukit yang berhadapan langsung dengan bentangan angkasa. Mata klorofil-nya memandang sayu pada hiasan yang tergantung di atasnya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" suara _baritone_ yang sering menggema dalam pikirannya kini terdengar lagi dalam realitanya.

"Tak ada. Kurasa sebentar lagi kita akan jarang bertemu yah … sebentar lagi kau kan akan lulus,_ Senpai_?" Sakura mendongak melihat Sasuke yang menunduk menghadapnya. Tak ada kata hanya desiaran angin yang bersuara.

"Ini adalah tempat favoritku, mana mungkin aku tak akan ke sini lagi." Jawaban datar itu seolah siraman hujan baginya –Sakura- begitu senangnya ia ketika sang senpai mengatakannya. Senyum sumringah kembali terpatri di wajahnya.

"Semoga kau lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan." Do'a Sakura sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Akhir-akhir ini kau akan sibuk mengurusi ujianmu."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya, "tentu saja." Ia berjongkok mengelus rambut gadis itu. Sakura merona ketika merasakan perlakuan pemuda itu.

Hangat, batinnya senang. Kini hatinya tengah menari-nari dalam indahnya surga asmara. Keduanya. Tersenyum. Bersama.

"Aku … minta hadiah jika senpai berhasil lulus." Pinta Sakura, suaranya melemah mungkin karena efek dari perlakuan Sasuke padanya –kepalanya.

"Baiklah … akan kuberikan hadiahnya nanti. Tepat saat kelulusanku." Ingin rasanya keduanya saling menyalurkan kehangatan –tepatnya berpelukan- namun, keduanya tak mampu melakukannya entah kenapa tiba-tiba suasana menjadi kaku. Hanya saling tersenyum dengan sesekali melirik satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"Wah! Aku tak menyangka akhirnya kita lulus juga! Ramen KIHS aku akan merindukanmu!" Seorang pemuda pirang jabrik melemparkan topi wisudannya. Teriakannya menggelegar hingga mampu mengalihkan perhatian seisi aula.

"Hentikan, Bodoh!" seorang gadis bersurai merah marun menjitak kepala pemuda si jabrik kuning.

"Heh! Berani sekali, kau?! Dasar Nenek Lampir!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Sudahlah … hentikan perdebatan bodoh kalian." Meski datar namun mematikan. Naruto –pemuda kuning jabrik- dan Karin –gadis bersurai merah- menghentikan perdebatan mereka yang memang tiada gunanya.

"Aku mau berfoto bersama, Sasuke-_kun_," pinta Karin sambil merangkul lengan kanan Sasuke dan mulai menyerahkan kameranya kepada temannya yang lain guna memotret mereka berdua.

Kelulusan di KIHS berlangsung meriah, senyumsetiap orang mengembang dengan indah. Kebanggaan tersendiri bagi setiap anak yang telah mencapai kelulusan.

"Ayo teriak, chese."

"Cheessseee!"

Klik

Kebersamaan menuju masa depan. Menggapai sebuah kemenangan, kesuksesan, dan kebahagiaan.

.

.

Klorofilnya memandang haru, bibirnya tak mau berhenti melengkung sedari tadi. Bahagianya dia, ketika menemui _senpai_-nya yang masih rapih menggunakan balutan _tuxedo_ hitam. Gadis itu tahu, pemuda di depannya pasti sangat kelelahan akan hari ini.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu." Ucapnya –Sakura- lembut, mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn. Terima kasih." Membalas uluran tangan si gadis merah jambu di depannya.

"Mana hadiahku?"

Sasuke melepaskan simpulan dasinya kemudian menutup mata Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam saat Sasuke menutup kedua matanya menggunakan dasi si _senpai_. Sasuke menggapai kedua tangan Sakura kemudian menuntunnya mendekati pohon maple favoritnya.

"Jangan buka matamu sebelum aku memintanya." Sebuah anggukan yang Sasuke dapatkan sebagai respon.

Sasuke melepaskan ikatan dasinya kemudian ia berdiri di sisi lain pohon itu –pohon maple berada di antara mereka.

"Sekarang, buka lah matamu." Pelan namun pasti Sakura membuka kelopaknya. Tertegun. Matanya berbinar senang.

"WAH! Ini indah sekali, _Senpai_!" tanpa sadar ia berteriak. Baru kali ini ada yang mampu menduakan keindahan bintang di langit dalam hidupnya.

"Pantas saja kau sering duduk di sini. Pemandangan kota kala malam hari benar-benar terlihat seperti lautan angkasa."

"Hn. Begitu lah."

Keduanya terdiam menikmati keindaham malam. Senyum kebahagiaan terlukis indah pada kedua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan itu.

Ayo katakan sekarang!, _inner_ mereka sama-sama menyemangati.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

Kembali terdiam, suasana kembali menegang. Hanya dengan memanggil nama masing-masing saja rasanya kelu namun senang.

"Kau duluan saja." Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Emmm … semoga sukses!" pada akhirnya ia tak berani mengatakannya. "Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya. Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakana, _Senpai_?" Sakura kembali bertanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya berharap semoga harapannya menjadi nyata.

"Terima kasih untuk semua." Namun bibir sang pemuda membohongi kata hatinya.

"Iya, sama-sama." Keduanya kembali terdiam saling tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya, menekuk kedua kakinya kemudian memeluknya. Hal yang sama juga Sasuke lakukan, ia menekuk kaki kirinya kemudian menopangnya tangan kiri di atas lututnya.

**Wuussshhh**

Sebuah bintang jatuh tertangkap oleh indera mereka, buru-buru mereka memejamkan mata. Membuat harapan.

Setelahnya, kedua mata berbeda warna itu terbuka, saling menoleh walau satu sama lainnya tak menyadari hal itu. Sakura tersenyum sambil menoleh ke arah kiri, dan sebaliknya Sasuke tersenyum tipis –sangat tipis- sambil menoleh ke arah kanan. Biarlah waktu yang menunjukan dan lewat bintang-bintang perasaan itu akan terungkap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

Author Place

Fict apa ini? mana ujung-ujungnya The End … ah, gaje-gaje hahahaha … maafkan saya readers akhir kata author bodoh ini masih sangat butuh concrit!


End file.
